Gratitude
by Mysca
Summary: Yellow tells Gold that she is finally going to confess to Red. How does he handle this? Ambersipping oneshot.


**Summary: Yellow tells Gold that she is finally going to confess to Red. **

**A/N: Implied sequel of "Boat Ride". Former 3****rd**** chapter of Love and friendship. Originally written on June 12****th****, 2010.**

**Pairs: Ambershipping, hinted Specialjewel**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**I hope you enjoy :) **

**...xxx...**

***Gratitude***

The raven-haired boy was pacing in the forest. He checked his watch, was that girl coming after all? He put his goggles back on his hat and sat on a log. He started to draw on the ground with his pool cue.

The picture consisted of mostly stick men. Odd varieties of hair, skirts, dresses, clothes, shoes and hats popped out. He laughed at his doodles thinking how his art is nothing compared to hers.

He stood up and looked around. It was strangely empty in the Viridian forest, there was chirping and animal noises all around, but there didn't seem to be any people. He checked the time again, ten minutes have passed.

_I wonder where she is...She said that she had to say something important..._.An embarrassing thought came up. He turned a light shade of red. _Could it be! That could never happen; she's in love with Red... _His blush went away and he sighed.

**...xxx...**

_"Today was so tiring!" Gold fell onto his bed. He wanted to doze off as soon as possible. He had come back from doing odd jobs for Professor Elm. As his dreams started, it was disturbed by a loud noise._

_** We will carry on! Our dreams will never die! **_

_He groaned. Who could be texting at this time of night! He picked up his pokegear, grumpily. But his grumpiness soon went away as soon as he saw who the sender was._

_"Huh? A message from Yells?" He clicked the button. Yellow was always reasonable, but still it was so late, it must have been important._

_"Gold, meet me at the viridian forest tomorrow at 10 am :) I have something important to tell you. Sorry for the sudden request ."_

_He couldn't say 'no' to her. It was his day off anyway, and he couldn't see Yellow as much as he used to._

_"It's ok, I'm free ;D"_

_He waited to hear a reply, and soon enough it came. _

_"Thank you :) See you tomorrow."_

**...xxx...**

"Gold!" Instinctively, he spun and saw the short blond girl running towards him while she waved.

"Hey there Yells," he said calmly.

The girl stopped and started to pant. She was out of breath."Sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright, I just got here anyway." He lied but it was true he only got there around 15 minutes ago. "So...what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He looked away and scratched his cheek.

Yellow felt her cheek growing hotter. "Ah...that...well I have decided...to tell Red how I feel..." She covered her red face with her hat.

Gold was shocked. He did not think of what he would have done if this situation were to happen. "Oh...uh...I'm at a loss of words, I never thought it would be so soon."

"Me either...but it's all thanks to you." She removed her hat from her face and smiled shyly. "You've always encouraged me and told me not to give up. Thank you Gold." She grinned widely at him and it made his heart skip a beat. But he gave in return a sad smile.

"All thanks to me..." he muttered.

"Gold?" Yellow asked, concerned.

He did a 180 degree change. "Ah! Good for you then! I'm sure you can do it! If he rejects you and makes you cry, I'll go after him!"

"Go after him!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding you. Good luck with that!" He winked at her and showed a smirk to reassure her.

"Thank you! I don't think I would have been able to gather up this much courage if it weren't for you. I'll tell you later how it works out." She hugged him and walked away. She stopped when she was called out.

"When?"

She looked back and waved. "The usual time! Goodbye." Her smile broke his heart.

"...bye..." He waved and as soon as she was out of sight, a tear rolled down his cheek.

**...xxx...**

"Gah! I'm so stupid! I'm such a coward! I'm a hypocrite! Why couldn't I say it!" Gold was going crazy. He couldn't stand his stupidity. Silver watched him torture himself for the past few minutes but he finally got tired of it.

"It's 'cause you're an idiot, you liked her yet you still helped her with her crush."

Gold finally stopped his whining and directed his attention onto Silver."Hey! I just want her to be happy...but I'd rather she'd be with me...I'm so selfish..."

"..."Silver had known Gold for a long time, and this was the first time he had said he was selfish.

The atmosphere turned into an awkward silence.

"Hey Silver, if you were me, would you have done the same thing?" Gold said, this time without his annoyed voice.

Silver thought about it but he never experienced it so it was hard for him to comprehend, and he definitely did not want to give Gold the wrong advice. "...I can't say..."

"..."

Silver sighed. He looked at his watch and stood up. "I need to go now; Crystal is probably waiting for me..."

"You know, I never thought that you two would be together! I don't know how you handle her nagging," Gold joked.

"She only nags, if you don't do it or if you keep cramming, it's for your own good." Still expressionless, Gold did not know whether Silver cared.

"Okay, okay. Have fun then..." he said in a depressed tone.

Silver headed to the door but stopped midway, he turned around and said, "...Gold."

"Hm?"

"I guess at times like these, Blue would have told me to follow my heart...see you." The boy left and closed the door.

Gold blinked but slowly smiled."...thanks Silv."

**...xxx...**

"I'm sorry Yellow...but I like someone else..." The small girl was having a hard time to register the information.

She held in her tears. "You don't need to say sorry...it's like you're apologizing that I loved you..." She turned away, hoping that he wouldn't see her eyes.

The boy felt guilt-stricken. "Ah! I'm so insensitive! Sorry about that...well...um..." He scratched his head, what else could he say?

The girl lifted her head, not caring that Red saw her crying. "Thank you for answering me." She smiled even though it seemed forced.

He did not know what to do; he patted her head and went close to her face. "...Yellow. I'm not the one for you because I made you cry, no guy is worth your tears, when you find the one that is, and he'd never make you cry. He's out there somewhere and he's going as fast as he can to get to you...or maybe you've even already found him." The girl closed her eyes, she listened to every word; she knew that whoever Red liked was very lucky.

Yellow opened her eyes and smiled though there her face was wet. "Red...thank you."

The next movement was surprising. Red hugged Yellow and with his ever-gentle voice said, "No...I should thank you Yellow, for your love."

**...xxx...**

Gold was staring at the clock. "...it's almost five pm..."

The image of Yellow stayed in his mind. _ "The usual time!"_

He sighed and came to a conclusion._ I'm scared to learn if he returned her love...but because I love her, I will smile even if my heart breaks, as long as she is happy. For once...I won't be selfish... _He was content with his decision.

"Ah, Gold, you're here." Yellow had a sad smile and Gold read her like a book.

_Don't tell me..._"He said...no?" Yellow nodded and looked down.

"...He likes someone else..." Her tears began falling.

He hugged her tightly.

"Gold...?"

"..He just lost a wonderful chance...It's a great loss for him..."

Yellow smiled. She hugged Gold back. "Hmm...Gold...you're always there for me...thank you...you always know how to cheer me up...like the boat ride..." She let go of him and held his hands. She smiled sweetly but he still looked down.

"...Yellow...Don't cry...you'll find someone who loves you more than anything...someone who would do anything just not to see you cry..." He looked into her eyes and she saw his sincerity.

Her tears stopped as she went in for another hug. "Gold...I'm so glad I met you."

**...xxx...**

**I hope you enjoyed it^^**


End file.
